


Battle of the long games – The Winning Hand

by develish1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His superior senses went into overdrive now though, as he sensed her heart rate begin to increase, and the pheromones, which were now pouring off her in waves, flooded his system. It looked like he was going to win the game after all, the long game at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the long games – The Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle of the long games (a.k.a. moons over Kyoto)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33184) by psyfi_geekgirl. 



> Originally published August 2010. This is an addition to the story Battle of the long games (a.k.a. moons over Kyoto) by psyfi_geekgirl, and was written with her permission and assistance, so she also deserves a Beta credit. Please, do read her story first if you haven't already done so.
> 
> See footnote for info on another fic inspired by both.

As Rose stared at the four cards left in her hand, she suddenly wondered at how sober she now felt, and realised she’d started feeling much more clear headed after drinking the tea the Doctor had made while she’d dealt the final hand. She looked up at him and realised he was watching her, and smiling.  
  
She dropped her eyes back to her cards and pretended to study them intently, before throwing down another one. “Only three left now,” she realised.  
  
She chanced a look at the Doctors chest, and couldn’t help picturing running her fingers through the smattering of hair she could see and tracing that line of hair that ran down his abdomen, then she swallowed, hard, when her eyes reached the waistband of his underwear. As she raised he eyes back up to his face she realised he was watching her equally intently, with a slightly larger smile on his face than before.

***

The Doctor watched Rose carefully as the number of cards in her hand steadily decreased, while his hand was barely reducing at all due to the number of extra cards he was  _forced_  to pick up. His earlier  _adjustment_  of the deck had worked exactly as he’d intended it to so far, ensuring that Jack was out of the game first. It was extremely lucky that he’d then passed out of course, something the Doctor did find a little odd, but he decided not to question it right at that moment since it could only help with his plan. Careful play had then left him and Rose at equal footing, clothing wise, for this final hand. Now all he needed to do was deliberately lose.

He wasn’t stupid, despite trying to ignore it for longer than he cared to admit, he knew Rose wanted him, cared for him, even loved him. When he’d first realised he’d been horrified. He’d spent many, many nights arguing with himself over what to do about it while his companions slept. Once he’d finally stopped trying to make excuses for himself though, he’d admitted, to himself at least, that he felt the same about her. So earlier that day he’d finally reached a decision. He just didn’t have the nerve to take the first step himself.

“Coward, every time,” he thought.

He glanced at Rose again and noticed she’d started to blush slightly as she stared at the single card she now held. He knew the little concoction he’d added to her tea would have dispelled the alcohol in her system, so there was no worry that she wasn’t fully aware of her actions. His superior senses went into overdrive now though, as he sensed her heart rate begin to increase, and the pheromones, which were now pouring off her in waves, flooded his system. It looked like he was going to win the game after all, the  _long game_  at least. 

***

Rose glanced over at Jack again, he was still totally out of it in the corner of the room. She hoped he’d forgive her for spiking his drink, if he ever found out of course. Besides, she was sure he’d understand, after all it was done with the best of intentions, she had her own  _long game_  planned too. She wanted the doctor naked, but alone and naked was definitely preferable, and it looked like she was about to get exactly that.

She looked the Doctor in the eye, gave him her best smile, tongue between her teeth, dropped the last card down onto the table, and with a stomach suddenly utterly full of butterflies, quietly but clearly said, “UNO.” He smiled back, that smile he only ever gave her, then stood up and reached for the waistband of his underwear.

“You’re really going to do it aren’t you?” she blurted out. Despite his apparent willingness to play along, she was still a little surprised that he’d even gone this far.

“Of course,” he replied, hands stilling for a moment, “did you think I’d back out at the last minute or something?”

“I hoped you wouldn’t,” she admitted quietly, “it’s just...” Then she flushed a very deep shade of pink. All of a sudden, she wasn’t quite sure of her next move, it seemed the clearer her head had gotten the more nervous she felt.

He moved to stand in front of her, took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. After releasing one of hers, he raised his now free hand to her face, cupped her cheek and looked her in the eye. “Do you want me to back out? If so, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, still staring into her eyes.

She stared back for a moment, assessing his words, and the look in his eyes. She’d only ever seen glimpses of that look before, usually when she caught him looking at her unexpectedly, but he always looked away instantly. Now he wasn’t moving, wasn’t even blinking. “He really means it,” she realised.

“No,” she replied, “I don’t want you to back out,” then she lifted her head slightly, and kissed him before her nerve could fail her.

She’d still half expected him to pull away, make his excuses and run, despite how he’d been looking at her. Instead he responded by wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer, and kissed her back with equal intent.

When they had to break for air, the Doctor continued to hold her close, and simply rested his forehead against hers. She glanced behind him to the discarded pile of duvets and pillows, and opened her mouth to speak.

He’d seen the glance of course, and knew exactly what she was thinking, or at least he thought he did, it was after all what he was thinking too.

“Rose?” he asked, not sure how to phrase the question, but needing to ask anyway.

“Yes.” She replied in a definite, if slightly breathless voice.

As the Doctor leaned over to once again capture Rose’s lips, and began moving them slowly backwards, he had the distinct feeling he hadn’t won the game after all, they both had.

 

_End  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Note: In addition to both psyfi's original fic and my "missing scene" one, there is now a further fic that explores what happened between where mine ended, and when everyone woke up the next morning. It's by WhosUnderMyBed (aka TheDoctorMomz) and it's called [Battle of the Long Games - To The Victor Go The Spoils](http://whosundermybed.livejournal.com/1257.html). As you'd expect it's adult rated.
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the authors permission. Should you wish to share this work in any way, please contact the author directly._


End file.
